


Caught

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~Dean catches you ‘taking care of yourself’ and offers to help out~
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 22





	Caught

It had been a long stupid day and all you wanted was a hot shower and some peace and quiet. You’d been out with the boys for the last five days on a hunt, stuck with them 24/7, not a quiet moment the entire trip.

Despite the lure of an ice-cold beer, you declined to hit the bar with Sam and Dean in favor of some much needed alone time.

You showered and sat on your bed wrapped in the scratchy bath towel, steam drifting out from the bathroom. Pushing a pair of Dean’s dirty jeans off of the bed you lay back on the pillow closed your eyes and basked in the absolute quiet around you. You took a deep breath and realized you were actually on Dean’s pillow and not yours. His smell was all over it; the deep manly smell that drove you crazy: leather and sweat and whiskey and…Dean. You breathed it in and ran a hand down your face and neck, sweeping gently over your shoulders and down to your chest. You opened the towel and massaged your breasts, Dean’s smell turning you on without him even there.

You took your time, running your hands over your most sensitive areas, thinking about Dean and his lips, his too-green eyes, his big strong arms. Your fingers slipped down deep inside and then up to your clit, rubbing gentle circles. You turned your face into the pillow and picked up your speed, moaning as you chased your release. Your noises drowned out the sound of a key in the door. The lock clicked and the door swung open loudly, ripping you out of your fantasies.

“Shit!” You gripped the towel and tried to cover yourself up. The man himself was standing in the open doorway staring at you. His eyes were wide and he ran his tongue slowly over his bottom lip. “What the fuck Dean?” You yelped. “Shut the door!”  
He closed the door and crossed his arms. “Please don’t stop on my account.” He smirked. You sat up and wrapped the towel around you, completely embarrassed to be caught; and by Dean of all people. He walked over to you and leaned on his hands over the foot of the bed. You could smell the booze on him. He grinned and looked you over.

“Could you go away so I can get changed?”

“No need, I’ve already seen everything.” He put his knee on the bed and moved forward slowly, crawling over to you as he spoke. “And it was beautiful.” Your breath hitched in your throat. “Maybe I could help you finish what you started…” Your pulse quickened and you lay back down.

“You’re drunk Dean.” You tried to clear your head, but he was close now, so close you could smell him.

“Yeah, so what?” He was on all fours on top of you, his hands on either side of your head, body just inches from yours. You felt the heat coming from him and you wanted nothing more than for him to fall and crush you with his gorgeous weight. You reached up and placed a hand on the back of his neck, pulling him down until your lips reached his. You kissed him hard, forcing your tongue through his plump lips. He pulled back and looked down at you. “Well all right then.” He smiled and attacked you with his mouth, kissing down your neck and sucking your ear. His fingers grabbed the towel and pulled it away so he could nip and suck at your breasts. You wrapped your hands around his back and pulled him down on top of you, loving the press of his hard muscles on you. You felt his hardening erection against your core and you moaned loudly in his ear.

“Hold on a sec.” He said and jumped up off the bed. You watched him, pouting, waiting for him to come back. He quickly pulled off his layers of shirts, kicked off his boots and shed his pants until he stood before you naked. You bit your lip at the sight of him: he was fucking perfect. He jumped back onto the bed and lay down flat on top of you. “That’s better.” He laughed and then went back to work: his mouth on yours and his hands running all over you.

“Dean…” You couldn’t wait any longer, you needed him inside you. “Fuck me…please…” you sighed against his neck, spreading your legs further for him.

“You got it Sweetheart.” He smiled and drove his hard cock into you. He rocked into you hard and fast until you were both crying out and gasping for air.

Dean collapsed onto the bed next to you, panting and grinning like a drunken idiot. He looked over at you and raised an eyebrow: “Hey… is that my pillow?”  
You laughed and snuggled against him, “It sure is.”


End file.
